


A Gift From Heaven (Or a Gift From Thor)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor gives his brother a present (it's a vibrator) and it's being used for the first time when the Odinson family has dinner.Featuring Thor watching Loki as he masturbates.-THIS WORK CONTAINS A LOT OF INFORMATION ABOUT Driving School Steve SO PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT (to me).





	A Gift From Heaven (Or a Gift From Thor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuiby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuiby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Ask Me Where I'm From I'll Say You Cause You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417006) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> This kind of developed into an orphaned trilogy I'm sorry? (Part 2 is linked as inspiration, part 1 is linked as the inspiration in part 2, go read all of this AU:)
> 
> HAHA Vuiby I am gifting this to you because you wrote this really cute comment which made me more excited about everything??? (sorry if you're associated to porn now I just NEED you to read the end notes of this!!:D) 
> 
> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED THO, YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME (kidding, Steve means the world to me, but you're important too!) 
> 
> ! Author's Hot News About Steve at the end.

"How was school, boys?" Frigga asked, smiling at her sons. 

They were sitting at the dinner table, Thor next to Loki and on the other side of the table, their parents, Frigga and Odin.

"Oh, mother, father, I forgot to tell you. I had an A on my maths test," Thor declared, beaming. 

Loki glared at him.

"Yeah, and who tutored you again?" Loki asked, earning a fond smile of his mother. 

"My extremely smart brother did," the blond boy said teasingly, leaning close to Loki and pressing a quick kiss to his brother's cheek. 

Frigga cooed, Loki huffed and Odin rolled his eyes. 

Thor kept his eyes fixated on Loki who was _slightly_ sweating and his breathing was _slightly_ ragged. Thor needed to change that. His hand reached to the small remote in his pocket. 

Loki's eyes followed that movement, widening. 

~

_"Hey, Lo."_

_"What do you want from me, Thor?" _

_Loki was laying on his bed, his English homework in front of him. Despite having a quite good relationship with his brother, Thor did annoy him sometimes. _

_"I have a gift for you. Because you helped me with maths, you know." _

_That made Loki alert. He sat up and shot a confused glance at Thor. His big brother never gave him any gifts, not even on his birthday. Thor was one of the most uncreative people Loki knew. So this was weird. _

_In some way, Thor had already paid his brother, anyway. _

_"Is this a prank?" Loki asked carefully. _

_The blond chuckled and shook his head. _

_"No. Catch," he said before he threw a small black box at his brother. Loki didn't catch. _

_The black-haired boy inspected the box, slightly unsettled. _

_"Come on, Loki, it's a nice gift. I promise._

_The younger one sighed and slowly opened the box, prepared for confetti or something like that exploding. _

_Loki's jaw dropped as he realized what it was. _

_It was a pretty small, dark green vibrator, shaped like a cob. _

_"What-?" was the only thing Loki managed to say. He looked up to his brother smiling at him. _

_"You're welcome," Thor only said, exiting the room and leaving Loki speechless. _

~

Then they had made that stupid bet and of course Loki lost and of course, Loki was now sitting at dinner with his parents and a vibrator up his ass. 

"Loki?" 

"Hm, sorry, what?" 

Frigga looked at her son with a worried look on her face. 

Loki grimaced as he realized that he didn't hear anything his parents had been talking about in the past minutes. He was focusing on the vibrating object inside of him that was slowly but surely driving him crazy and making him squirm. Loki didn't know that it was the lowest setting, though. 

"She asked how your school day was," Odin repeated in his usual strict voice. Loki cringed. They expected a better answer than 'good'. 

He glanced at Thor, only to find his brother grinning mischievously at him. 

"It was good," Loki started, seeing his father rolling his eyes already. He suppressed a sigh and looked at Thor again. Then he slowly smiled back at his brother before he added, "This girl, Leah, asked me out actually."

At that, all mouths except Loki's fell open. 

Loki looked around. Frigga looked at him in surprise but Loki knew that she knew that he was lying.   
Odin's mouth was open really wide. Loki was pretty sure that his father kind of thought (well, he wouldn't be wrong) that he was gay so now the surprise was big.   
And when Loki looked at his brother a feeling of pure satisfaction surged through him. 

Thor was glaring _hard_ and when Loki dared to smirk, he pressed his thumb on the third button, the second-highest one. 

Thor was the one smirking when Loki's eyes widened drastically. 

"Ah, fuck!" the boy yelled out and squirmed wildly on his chair. 

"Loki, are you alright?" their mother asked worriedly. 

Thor noticed that with that setting, Loki wouldn't be able to talk a lot so he turned it down to setting number two. That wasn't any better, according to Loki's motions. The black-haired boy was biting his lips, his hands holding the cutlery really tight. 

"Brother, answer mother," Thor said, barely suppressing laughing out loud as he saw his brother barely suppressing moaning. 

"Fuck you, Thor," Loki spat and once again, mouths were open. 

"Loki! You will not speak to your brother like that!" Odin roared and Thor felt bad immediately. 

Thor could see how Loki was gritting his teeth and had his eyes closed. 

"Loki, you will go up to your room immediately and only come down when you realized how mad your behavior was," Frigga said and the worry and disappointment in her voice were clear. 

Loki didn't seem to care all that much as he pushed his chair back violently and almost _ran_ up the stairs. 

Thor sighed and only then did he notice how hard he was himself. He kept himself from hitting his head on the table. Instead, he pulled out his phone and texted Loki. 

_you better wait for me with that thing up your ass_

_and dont touch yourself _

-

Thor literally shoved down his pasta and he was about to throw up but he knew exactly that Loki had exactly no patience at all. He pictured his brother lying on his bed, hands playing with his hole and maybe his nipples. Thor could also picture the delirious look on his little brother's face as he was edging closer to his high. 

"Thor, do you feel unwell, too? You look flushed," Frigga said and Thor shook his head. 

"No, I'm great, mother. May I go upstairs to do my homework?" 

Frigga sighed and Odin huffed but in 'Odinson' that was a yes. Just like Loki earlier, Thor shot up from his seat and strode towards the stairs. 

"But remember to do the dishes later!" Frigga yelled after him and Thor yelled a quick "Yeah" back. 

  
Thor stood in front of Loki's room, hand already close to his crotch. He heard Shakira blasting through the door (damn the kid and his weird-ass music taste) and he imagined Loki's moans to the music. 

Honestly, Loki would sound better. 

Thor put his hand on the doorhandle, deciding to not barge in but rather observe Loki. 

He opened the door slowly - quietly wasn't really necessary since Shakira was declaring whatever in Spanish quite loudly - and if there hadn't been a whole lot of blood in Thor's cock already then now it was pumping violently at the sight that was given. 

Loki was lying on his back on his bed, his legs spread widely. His right hand was toying with the toy in his hole, moving it around, pushing it in and out a bit. It was not even close to the size of Thor's cock and Thor was sure that that was what Loki really wanted right now, but fuck, Thor was so hard just because of watching his brother. 

Loki's other hand was stroking down his chest, pinching one of his nipples before moving on to slowly stroke over his flat stomach until he reached his own leaking cock. Thor licked his lips, imagining the taste of Loki's delicious pre-cum. 

Then Loki's pale hand wrapped around his cock and Thor's hand did the same to his own cock. His eyes shot up to Loki's face when he heard a loud moan which wasn't completely drowned out by the music. Loki's eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly as he started moving the toy faster. 

The older brother suddenly remembered that he had the remote in his pocket. He reached towards it, feeling for the buttons, finally pushing the third one. 

He observed his brother closely as he changed the setting and Thor felt the first drops of pre-cum leaking from his own cock when he saw Loki's eyes opening for a split second in surprise before he closed them even stronger.   
His hand retreated from the toy for a moment but the hand around his cock sped up. Thor followed his motions. 

Then, Loki's hand touched the toy again, pushing in even further and Thor imagined his cock in Loki's tight, hot hole and he let out a low moan. Loki still had his eyes closed. 

He still had his eyes closed when his hand got even faster and it was visible that he was panting. He murmured something that Thor definitely couldn't understand, he just imagined it being his name, and then Loki's body shook for a few moments before he reached his high.

Thor's own hand sped up, bucking his hips forward and he came about a second later than Loki.

The black-haired boy painted his chest in white, his hand going slower but still stroking his cock. Thor knew how Loki loved riding out his orgasm. 

Loki's lips were graced with a smile as he slowly pulled out the vibrator, grunting a last time and then all his limbs went visibly soft, splaying on the sheets. 

Thor focused one more time on his beautiful brother before he retreated to his own room, taking off his dirty pants in the process. 

He let himself drop onto his bed, laying down similarly to Loki. Lazily, he took his phone to text another message to his brother: 

_that wasn't the highest setting yet baby_

Happy with his text and his life, the blond closed his eyes, ready to doze off. 

"Thor! Come, do the dishes!" his mother yelled from downstairs and Thor let out a loud groan. 

**Author's Note:**

> H E L L O. This is the last time I'll be talking about Steve, I swear BUT FOLKS you NEED to read this! I'm begging you, please! 
> 
> We have hot news about a hot guy (I'm talking about Steve)-- if you haven't read 'This That Hot Girl Bummer Anthem...' and 'If You Ask Me Where I'm From...' then I'll break this down for you real quick: 
> 
> I did my theoretical driving lessons this and last week (I had to be there every evening for 3 hours) and there was this really tall and blond boy with really dark eyes and such a pretty fucking smile named Steve sitting more or less in front of me.  
Whenever I cracked my knuckles, he grinned (he grinned at literally everything tho) and then two days ago, he actually smiled at ME and even said something to ME even though there was this really beautiful girl sitting in front of him. 
> 
> So, now the new news (plEASE rEAD): 
> 
> Yesterday was my very last theoretical lesson. I'm through with this shit.  
Steve was sitting there and in my head I was like "bitch you better stop drooling all over him now this is the last time you will ever see this beautiful creature again so just get it together and do some mental preparation for some loss' - you know, I was just trying to cope with these facts. 
> 
> But he smiled at me like A LOT and whenever he joked and I laughed, he looked at me (dUdE that one joke had me crying) and we were just there, smiling at each other and my head/heart was like "ha bitch you're not getting away from that kind of sugar" alright. 
> 
> (Now the best parts starts- READ THIS) 
> 
> Like, 20 minutes before the end of the lesson, he started getting really jittery and nervous and he grins even when he's nervous??? fucking jackpot?? and well, he was leaning over to his buddy Tim a lot and they were like whispering a lot and sometimes I heard Steve saying "Shit.. I don't know", "I don't know if I should do it", "Should I really?", "Man, I don't know".  
Alright.  
Your local bitch sits there in the back thinking "alright he's gonna ask the Goddess in front of him out, what a tragedy" but I was still focusing on Steve because tHE WAY HE WAS NERVOUS AND STILL GRINNING AND THEN LEANING OVER TO TIM AGAIN AND ASKING IF HE SHOULD REALLY DO IT YOU KNOW 
> 
> Then, at some point, he looks at Tim and goes: "I'm gonna do it." 
> 
> I then look at Steve, because why not and Steve looks at me. Our eyes meet and usually, he was the one who smiled at me first and I just smiled back weirdly. This time it was me who smiled first.  
THEN: He points at me, points at himself and then with his thumb and little finger he points to his ear (the telephone motion, you know what I mean.)
> 
> YES, MY FELLOW HUMANS YOU READ THAT CORRECTLY. 
> 
> Me, being the nervous hoe that I am, I shake my head, then nod and then make a motion which means 'are you dumb'.  
Sexy-
> 
> Some minutes later, the lesson is over and I walk out of the building, unlocking my bicycle lock (yes I was being "sportive" for once, too) and when I was done with that, STEVE IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME HOLDING HIS PHONE OUT FOR ME TO ENTER MY NUMBER. 
> 
> GRUZFEHDIAJOKPSLÜDFOIRGHUFNKMLSDPLÜOHGERFNWKOGEBFNEKL 
> 
> I nearly dropped his phone because I was fucking s h a k i n g.  
I then was like "oh, so that's what you've been talking about these last minutes?" (I meant talking about him asking for my number) and THIS MOTHERFUCKER GOES: "Ah, actually, we've been talking about that for some hours..." 
> 
> oKay you are trying to tell me 
> 
> that the guy I've been drooling over for 21 hours straight, the guy that I wrote PORN for just to talk about him because he's so handsome,,, you're telling me that THIS boy has been talking to Tim about me, trying to gather the courage to ask me for my number? ???????? 
> 
> HAS MY LIFE BECOME A FANFICTION AFTER ALL
> 
> he then texted me like "smiling at you is kinda hard right now but ya know I'm Steve" and then he later texted me "I've been talking to Tim about you all the time and all these nights when I didn't ask you, I whined to him about it for the whole night... In the end he just told me to fuck off. But I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't asked you tonight, I would've whined for more than one night." 
> 
> So, here we are. 
> 
> I met this cute boy at driving school and shit, he didn't fall for the Beautiful Girl in front of him, no. He was so nervous and jittery about asking ME (!) for my number. He talked to his friend about me. He really did that. 
> 
> Yeah well, I hope you enjoyed this wild ride just as much as I did and I honestly wrote enough Thorki in these last days for it to be enough for me for a few months, probably. 
> 
> The next Thorki fic is probably coming when I'm pregnant with Steve's child ;) 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, REALLY


End file.
